1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for processing data using a single electrical power line, instead of a plurality of electrical power lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless mobile terminal is now a ubiquitous communications tool. As wireless mobile terminals have evolved two trends have emerged. The trends include an increase in the number of functions for a wireless mobile terminal and a reduction in the size of a wireless mobile terminal. However, an increase in the functions embodied in a wireless mobile terminal results in an increase in the number of data transmission lines needed to process data. As a result, the plurality of data transmission lines may hamper the ability to reduce the size of the wireless mobile terminal. Further, the additional data transmission lines reduce the reliability of the wireless mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to process data using a reduced number of data transmission lines. A reduction in the number of data transmission lines would allow for a further reduction in the size of the wireless mobile terminal, would increase the reliability of the wireless mobile terminal and would result in a reduction in the manufacturing cost of wireless mobile terminal by simplifying the manufacturing process.